The Journey Begins
by Crows Terror
Summary: Summary: They said it was rare for the three main big Gods to all have children… but what if it wasn't as rare as everyone thought… (summary sucks but the story is better) rating T may go up.


**The Journey begins**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, apart from my own characters

**Summary:** They said it was rare for the three main big Gods to all have children… but what if it wasn't as rare as everyone thought…

**Chapter one:** The daughters

**A/N:** this is a Percy Jackson fanfic, told from my two of my oc's pov, i appoligize for any spelling or grammar mistakes there may be… enjoy

* * *

Goodbye cruel world  
I'm leaving you today  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye all you people  
There's nothing you can say  
To make me change  
My mind  
Goodbye.

- Pink Floyd, Goodbye cruel world

* * *

Name: Skylar Hinton

Age: 15

DOB: 2nd of January

Star sign: Capricorn

Mother: Laura Hinton- deceased

Father: Unknown

.

I hate people.

How annoying can they possibly be?

How cruel can they possibly be?

All people are cruel, in all forms, including young children. Haven't you seen them? When they are with their mothers in the shops, demanding things, then causing tantrums and trying to hit their mums when they can't have their own way. Even those who are bullied are cruel, they plot their revenge in their heads, any thoughts of their attacker turn into violence, some even end up doing something drastic to them selves which will regrettably cause some form of pain to the ones around them, granted they don't mean to but they do… though, really, its not totally their fault… as this is the way of the world, a corrupt world, a cruel world… and its time things changed… I mean after all there is some 'good' in people…you just have to look really deep to find it.

.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I study myself critically, I wasn't skinny like a lot of the girls, and if I was honest I really couldn't care, a little meat on the bones never hurt anyone, this obsession everyone has with being skinny is rather… unhealthy (among other things), just like their obsession with make up, don't get me wrong I'm not fat, but I'm not skinny either, I'm on the chubby side however with my height being 5'8/9 it rather evens it out, besides I don't want to give up my sweeties.

My hair was odd, the colour, a mixture between brown, black, red and purple giving it a unique colour, it was styled as short on one side then going around getting longer, my fringe was cut just below my right eye, so it was long enough to flick back, though I rarely did so as it would show a white streak there. Ignoring my hair for the time being, I looked closely at my eyes, they were a brilliant shade of blue surrounded by long, thick black eyelashes, that could hypnotize many people, but if you were to look closer it would seem like there were red veins running through the irises… oh I'll worry about it later, turning away from the mirror I look down at the clothes I'm wearing, a big black baggy hoodie, with black leggings and my black converse shoes, well… I am wearing acid green gloves, that's some colour, besides I find dark clothes, rather than draw more attention to myself by clashing with my pale skin, does the opposite and keep me near invisible, of course there are some people who notice, these are the ones that tend to be cruel, I just tune them out, I'm not sure how, but I can sense the pain in their life, so they strike back at others, trying to cause others pain, for if their life suffers so should everyone else's… its sad how the world works, I just pity them.

.

Something's going to happen soon, I can sense it, and I'm not sure exactly what it is, but it will be big… and I have a dreadful feeling that I'll be dragged in it *sigh*, oh how I'll dread it.

Walking over to the edge of the tower I was standing on I stare down, they have surprisingly big buildings in England, well the shard in London was, its newly completed, only been open a year, and it does have such a nice view. Shame the government was slowly destroying this country, their greed for power and money shall be their down full.

Sitting down on the edge with my legs over the side swinging backwards and forwards gently, I just stare out at the horizon, a million of thoughts rush through my head to fast for me to fully grasp them, causing me to become lightheaded, opening my eyes (when had I closed them?) I see flashing from the corners of my eyes, great now I have a migraine coming on, I close my eyes and relax my breathing, trying to clear all thoughts from my head.. I hate how I have so much on my mind, I wish I was like her, she was so carefree, how can she be like that? I guess she's just one of the lucky ones… though I don't regret leaving, she caused most, if not all, of my problems to appear, I was blissfully ignorant of what I was and what I could do, of course she came a long and took the wool from my eyes and showed me the truth, and I learnt, I learnt many things, too much perhaps, as she soon began to worry and try to control what I had and what I knew, its her own fault I'm like this… hmm, I wonder what she's up to now?

* * *

Name: Shelby Bailey

Age: 18

DOB: 15th of August

Star sign: Leo

Mother: Annette Bailey

Father: Unknown

.

Today's the day! Oh I can hardly hold back my excitement, I think I must have squealed like five times this morning, but what can I say this was an exciting moment, of course the reasons for me doing this were not so good, but its always exciting to meet a new family member.

Chucking my backpack on the bed next to a pair of leather boots and black leather jacket with white designs on it, I walk over to my vanity table and chair and begin rifling through my make up bag, my skin was lightly tanned, and clear so I needed no foundation, just a little bit of eyeliner and mascara to make my light green/hazel eyes to pop out more, maybe a bit of lip-gloss and I should be good to go.

Fluffing up my blond hair that was shoulder length to make it look like it has more volume, I pick up my phone and charger and the head phones, I put them all in my backpack and then slip on my jacket and boots and then make my way down stairs and into the kitchen chucking my bag on the floor by the door.

"Mum, today's the day."

I practically squeal in my mum's ear as I throw my arms around here neck and pull her (more like knock her) away from her ironing and hold her tightly, she chuckled as she hugged back, just as tightly.

"You be careful out there, you have no idea how much I worried the last time, I don't want you doing anything to dangerous… well at least with out reason."

I pull away and give her a soft smile, then walk over to the counter were there waits a container of blue berry muffins. I take in the kitchen one last time, the large stained windows that when the sun shone through had a mixture of purple, blue and green colours, brightening up the place, that what I loved the most about this place, the windows, they made the whole house so bright and colourful, I just loved it.

Turning back around to face my mother whilst taking a bite out of the muffin, I walk over to her.

"Don't worry about me to much mum, I'm powerful on my own, but with them, and him, there should be nothing to worry 'bout, I'll text you whenever I can and stuff."

I gave her another goofy smile and stuff the rest of the muffin in my mouth, which she just rolls her eyes at, and then looked at me, her expression serious.

"Just come back home to me safe baby, ok."

"Yes mum."

I give her one final hug, trying to keep the tears from falling, we share one last watery smile before I pick up my back pack and head outside, I walk over to my yellow mini. Once inside I roll the sun roof back (it has to be done by hand and inside the car), starting up the engine I feel my excitement from earlier come bubbling back and cant help the squeal that gets through.

Reversing out of the drive, I stare at the road before me and feel my mouth curve into a large grin; a rush of adrenalin go's through my veins at the thought of what lye's ahead, putting my foot down on acceleration, I should be at my destination by tomorrow evening.

So the journey begins.

.

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Ok I'm pretty sure its obvious for which is the daughter of who, but if not you'll have to wait till it's revealed, this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic, I only saw the film for the first time the other day, and this story instantly popped in my head, I hope you guys like it, please R&R :)


End file.
